Cleansed Corruption
by soniczelda nerd
Summary: Hyrule Warriors one-shot. After Link defeats Cia, her spirit starts to fade away. Lana believes there is a way to help her, but she needs the help of Link and Zelda to save Cia. Requested by UltimateCCC. Read and Review.


**This is another one-shot that was requested by ultimateCCC. As always, I hope you enjoy the story.**

 **Disclaimer: Link, Zelda, Lana, Cia and all things Hyrule Warriors do not belong to me, They are copy righted to Nintendo.**

* * *

Cia had fallen to the ground, having been defeated by Link. She laid on her side, alive but by a thin thread, and Link stood a few feet from her putting away his shield and the Master Sword. He lowered his head, not knowing what to think of the victory, whether he should be happy like he should for stopping Cia from reigning over Hyrule, or if he should pity this poor soul for all that she's been through. Link let out a sigh, and someone had shouted.

"Cia!"

Link turned around to see Lana and Zelda run to him. Zelda had stopped next to Link, but Lana ran past the hero and ran to Cia, and turned her around on her back and lifted her head up. Lana was worried for the sorceress, the other half of her being.

"Cia, are you okay?" Lana asked.

Cia started groaning and opened her eyes to see Lana staring down at her, a worried and terrified look rested on her face.

"Cia..."

Cia groaned again, but took whatever strength she had and looked at Lana.

"We've seen how this ends... And we both know he doesn't choose you." Cia strained to say. Then she looked at Lana, a hopeful yet a doubted look was present in her eyes. "How do you do it... Knowing you get left behind?"

Lana looked back at Link and Zelda, who looked at the sad scene in anticipation for what was to happen next. Lana looked back at Cia, smiling at her.

"You don't always get the person you think you deserve..." Lana explained, tearing up a bit and shaking her head slightly. "And I can live with that."

Cia closed her eyes and let out a small smile then opened her eyes to look at Lana.

"You always were... My better half..." Said the sorceress.

Lana smiled as well, but then Cia closed her eyes again her body started going limp. Lana saw as Cia's arm dropped and felt her body go limp, and she immediately started to panic.

"Cia. Cia!" Lana started shouting.

She started to shake Cia in hopes that she was just simply tired, but she knew that that wasn't the case, and she had hoped to the goddess' that it wouldn't have ever come to this. She worried before that if Cia exceeded her powers, her spirit would not take any more, and she would have soon payed the price for it; Cia had used too much power and now her spirit was fading. Lana looked back at Link and Zelda with fear and worry in her eyes.

"Link! Zelda! We have to help Cia!" Said Lana.

Link and Zelda were at a loss for words, not knowing what they should do. They knew that Cia was corrupted against her own will, causing her to try and take over Hyrule, but they also questioned if they should help the sorceress in the case that she had been too corrupted and there was nothing that they could do. Lana kept looking at Link and Zelda, now on the verge of tears.

"Please!? She needs our help!" Lana begged.

Link felt his own conscious playing with his own emotions, and he went up to Lana and Cia. Lana had her head down and was silently crying for her other half, and that's when Link came and put his hand on Lana's shoulder.

"Let's get her out of here." He told her.

Lana watched Link reach for Cia and picked her up. She got up too and she followed Link. Link went up to Zelda, glancing at Cia then looked at her.

"We have to leave here. We need to help her."

Zelda nodded and looked at Lana too.

"I'll rally everyone and meet you outside." She said.

Link nodded and he looked down at Cia. Lana stood next to him and watched Cia's almost lifeless body, she could hear Cia breathe, but just barely making her sniffle. Link looked at Lana and felt her pain and the worry she must be enduring right now. He glanced at Cia again before speaking.

"It'll be alright." He told her. "She's going to be just fine. She was corrupted after all, we can be able to fix that."

Lana smiled at Link, and they soon left the Valley of Seers and returned back to Hyrule.

* * *

Once Link and Lana made it back to Hyrule and were in Hyrule Field, Link looked around for any signs of Zelda and the rest of the team, but he couldn't see them anywhere. Lana kept her focus on Cia and occasionally looked around for Zelda and the team too. Cia started to groan a bit, making Lana get excited but scared as well.

"Cia."

Cia moved her head towards Lana, but didn't say anything to her, nor did she open her eyes. Lana was getting really worried and looked at Link.

"Link, where do you think Zelda is?"

"I don't know, but we just have to hope that she'll be here soon." He said. "I just hope that maybe she would know what to do."

Link saw a little flower bed nearby and he walked over to it and set Cia gently down on the bed, making sure to be careful with her, Lana walked over and got on her knees. She put her hands together and closed her eyes. Link saw this and felt really bad, then he heard rustling behind him, and he looked back to see that Zelda was coming along with the rest of their allies.

"Link!" Zelda shouted.

Lana looked back too, and saw Zelda coming, making her smile and she got up. She started waving at them, but soon beckoned her to come over quickly.

"Hurry! I don't know how long she has!" Lana shouted.

Zelda, and the team made it and looked at the two.

"How is she?" Zelda asked.

"... She's hanging in there." Lana told her.

She and Link moved aside and looked at Cia, and so did everyone else. Everyone, except Zelda, was confused as to why Cia is here with Link and Lana.

"Wait, what is she doing here?" Asked Midna.

"It seems that master Link has fulfilled his duty and has stopped the dark sorceress." Said Fi.

"That's more than obvious, but why is she here with them? I thought she would be gone for everything she's done."

"Midna!" Link snapped. "That's enough. It wasn't her fault that she was evil, she was corrupted."

Midna grew slightly angry at Link for snapping at her, but calmed down and focused on why Cia is here.

"What do you mean she was corrupted?" Asked Ruto.

Lana stepped forward and started to explain everything to them.

"Cia wasn't always a bad person, she was the one that would watch over the balance of the Triforce, and she saw the fate of all who lived across the ages, but never interfered."

"Cia? She watched over the Triforce?" Asked Zelda.

"Yes." Lana nodded. "But one day, something happened that had her preoccupied and whatever dark force was around saw an opportunity and took control of Cia. Then she had these dark desires and was succumbed to the evil that had corrupted her."

"Wow, I never knew that Cia had gone through so much."

"But we have to help her. Her spirit is fading and I don't know how long she has before she is gone."

"Lana, are you positive that would be a good idea?" Asked Impa.

"Yes, she's my other half and the watcher of the Triforce, we have to help her."

"Hmm..." Zelda thought of what they could do to be able to help Cia. She took a glance at her hand and saw the Triforce of Wisdom that she held, and came up with an idea. "Maybe we could use the Triforce itself to revive her." Zelda suggested.

Lana looked at Zelda with a hopeful smile on her face before looking back at Cia.

"That could work! We just need the full Triforce so that we could have enough of its strength to revive her."

"Way ahead of you, Lana." Zelda said and walked towards the blue haired sorceress.

"Princess, are you sure of this?" Asked Impa. "The Triforce of Wisdom is to be used with the other pieces of the Triforce to-"

"Impa, it's alright." Zelda smiled, looking back at her guardian. "This is of important matters, we have to help her." Zelda held out her hand, and the back of her hand glowed as the Triforce of Wisdom became present. "Link, get your Triforce out."

"Oh, right." Link nodded. He walked next to Zelda and held his arm out and the back of his hand glowed as well, showing the Triforce of Courage.

Lana smiled and looked at Cia, knowing she held the Triforce of Power. She grabbed Cia's hand and summoned the Triforce of Power out of Cia, Link and Zelda's Triforce came out too, and the three pieces got put together. Now with the Triforce out, Lana looked at Link and Zelda, giving them both a sudden hug.

"Thank you, thank you two so much for sacrificing your Triforce to help Cia."

Link and Zelda hugged back, but then the team started to show their concern for reviving Cia.

"How will we know that this will work?" Darunia asked.

"And how will we know this will bring Cia back to her original way?" Asked Ruto.

Link, Zelda and Lana glanced at the Triforce for a moment before Zelda spoke.

"We have the power of the Triforce, so it should suffice with her revival."

"It'll be more than enough." Impa said. "The Triforce is a powerful specimen created by the goddess', after all."

Lana nodded then looked at Link.

"Hey, Link. I think you should take it from here."

Link looked at Lana, confused for a moment.

"What? At reviving Cia?"

Lana nodded again.

"W-Why me?"

"Because you're the one who has shown leadership to us this whole adventure, because you're the one who pulled out the Master Sword, Because you're the one who stopped most of the Dark Forces from invading Hyrule, and..."

"And?"

"... I believe you can do it, Link."

Link didn't know what to say to that. He looked at Cia's body then to Zelda. She smiled and nodded to him.

"I believe in you too, Link." She said.

Link glanced at the team, and more or less everyone nodded at him to do it. He looked back at Cia, and nodded himself.

"Alright, I'll do it."

He went over to Cia taking a quick look at the Triforce and back at Cia. He rested his hand above her body and closed his eyes.

"Legendary Triforce, forged by the goddess'. Take this woman, who has been corrupted by darkness, and heed my wish." He started.

Lana, Zelda and everyone else watched as Link continued. The Triforce glowed a bit and Link went to touch it so that his wish could take effect.

"Through the hardships this soul has endured, I wish for nothing more than to cleanse this woman from the dark magic that has taken over her being, and restore her back to normal."

The Triforce started to glow upon hearing Link's wish. Soon after, a beam of light shot directly at Cia and a silhouette figure had lifted from her body that slowly started to disappear as it went close to the Triforce. Everyone had watched the scene happen and watched Cia now, waiting and anticipating for what happens next.

Lana watched as Cia started to turn her head slightly, giving her huge amounts of hope. Cia slightly groaned and started to show signs of life, turning her head to everyone and opened her eyes, surprisingly seeing Link first.

"Wha-What happened?" The sorceress groaned.

Link smiled, happy to see that the Triforce had granted his wish and brought Cia back. One question remained however: did it cleanse Cia of the corruption that took over her.

"Cia!"

Lana ran over and hugged Cia as tightly as she could. Cia was confused as to why Lana had hugged her, not bothering to hug back because of it. Lana paid no attention to that, and broke the hug, looking at her other half with worry.

"Cia, how do you feel?"

Cia felt a warm feeling in her, and she glanced down at her hand.

"I-I feel... Cleansed." She said.

This was enough for Lana to grow excited from what she thought would happen to her.

"So... Does that mean you're... Not corrupted?"

"It feels like it." Cia answered. "Whatever had taken hold of me is dissolved from me now."

Link had walked over to the two, happy to see that Lana was with Cia once more. Cia noticed Link behind Lana, and she giggled to herself.

"I imagine you are the one who helped me, hero of legend."

Link scratched his head, chuckling a bit.

"Yeah. I used the Triforce to revive you and to get rid of the darkness that had corrupted you."

"I thank you for your help." Cia smiled.

"I'm glad you're back, Cia. I was worried when your spirit was fading away." Lana hugged Cia again, and this time Cia hugged back.

Zelda came and stood next to Link and watched the two sorceress' hug like sisters.

"You did great, Link." She said. "Not only did you save Hyrule, but you helped reform a poor soul that was in need of help."

Link chuckled again.

"What kind of hero would I be if I didn't help everyone to the best of my ability?"

Zelda wrapped her arms around Link's right arm, and she smiled up at him.

"The fact that you were willing to help a former foe makes you more of a true hero."

They both watched as Lana and Cia were together again. The rest of the team was happy for the two as well, and were especially happy that Cia was rid of the poison that had made her evil to begin with. Things looked to be back to normal, the Dark Forces would soon diminish, and a brand new future was on the horizon for Cia and Lana.

* * *

 **Thank you For reading, and thank you once again to ultimateCCC for requesting this fanfic. I hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to leave a review**


End file.
